The Adventures of Izzy the Indigo Fairy
by supercooldemonicizzywhich
Summary: everybody has been told never to cross the forest near the academy but izzy ignores the warning and goes any way. follow her and see what happens when she enters the mystirious forest. be in for a suprise, so enjoy warning ;nothing like the real books
1. fairyland academy

**The adventures of Izzy the Indigo fairy**

Well hi ya, welcome to the fairyland academy. I am pleased to meet ya would be soooooooooooo great meeting all those new people. He he he...well I am Izzy by the way. And what's your name. Ohh, its sooo existing, meeting you all, I have so much to tell you that I don't know where to start. Well I guess I should show ya lot around and then come to the interesting bits a little while later, so don't turn back know or ya will regret it and also missing out on the fun bits, he he he.

Ok, ok, so you know me name already and you know that I live at the fairyland academy. Well it's huge and all fairies in training have to stay here until they graduate, and take on their duties. Blah blah blah, so know you know.

Ok, I told ya the academy is huge. Some of you might think its fun, and think how lucky we fairies are to study at this place.

If you think it's fun then you've not been here. This place is booooooooooring. Let me spell it for you. B-O-R-I-N-G. Well can't quite believe that I spelled a word right, for once. I usually hate spelling and get 'em wrong. Of course it wasn't on purpose, he he he. But anyway know ya know that this place sucks. , gottcha.

I mean, come on, every day it's the same. Wake up in the morning, in a dorm which I share with me sisters, were beds are all lined up and a drawer to ''neatly fold'' our clothes in. Yuck disgusting. I mean why should I care to look after clothes I sooo hate. For bedtime a pyjama that's too long to wear and a school uniform, so disgusting. Is there anything better than that? No not hear. Any way, we have to get up too early to get breakfast and get ready for lesson. It's far too early when i want to sleep. And in the evenings we go to bed early, ready, and bright and early for the morning. I mean, come on, why we go to bed early when we can stay up all night having fun in the dark. it seems that everybody is scared of the dark, all except me.

I know I haven't introduced me sisters and I won't intend to do it. I would recommend reading **lil's **story **rawfish** so you get to know her story cus some of the stuff belong to her story, so make sure to give her half the credit, right. But not all of it as some credit goes to **supercooldemonicizzywitch**. The best author, who is focusing her mind to write stories about me ok just me (he). I am sooo famous, and better then me sisters, Nah Nah Nah Nah.

Ok, well I told ya a bit bout that sucking place called fairy academy. I am not caring on with this. Let's skip a bit to the adventurous stuff ok.

Well we kept walking the corridors every time and there was a window. Through that window we could see a forest. Sometimes I would stare out to that forest and wonder to myself, what lies there who lives there? Are the people there friendly or not? I keep wondering and wondering. I really wanna go there and scout, explore, see for me self, of what lies hidden deep in the mysterious forest. But unfortunately that's not possible, I mean I once stared talking about this with me sis, when we were at our bedroom,

So trying to bring up this conservation I said, ''hey you know what, who wanna check out that forest , it's so mysterious it be so an adventure so who is with me.''

Ruby being that bossy boot, always doing what she been told keeping organised, neat and tidy, always completing extra work glared at me and said '' well are you kidding me. We don't know who lives there, what if we get kidnapped. I mean you can't go to the forest without permission. Madame gray wood be furious if she heard that, so forget about that very quickly if you wanne stay out of trouble.''

Well I should have known that I can't discuss this with me sisters. They are so sacredly cats,, really no adventure spirit at all.

Well any way, after the conversation everyone tried forgetting about this chat, but i just couldn't. So one day, when we were in class miss gray came in.

Well I tried taking this chance to ask her. So I shot up my hand and asked, '' Madame gray are we allowed to go the forest outside.''

Well Madame Gray shot me one of her glares and said very firmly to the whole class,'' well I want none of you fairies taking a step into that forest, do I make myself clear.'' Everybody nodded but why do i feel like she is staring at me as if thinking I wouldn't understand.

''If I see any of you there you will be in big trouble. You are fairies you have no reason to go there. Your work is in fairyland''. And with that she left.

I felt relived as there is no one staring at me. But every time I passed that window I got curious and curios until I couldn't bear it any longer. ''That's it'' said to me self, tonight I will be going out and see this forest. I just have to do it. A big adventure and at night time too. That would be something to remember I said grinning cheekily.

Finally it turned night, I lay in bed waiting for everyone to fall asleep, and when the cost was clear, I quietly tiptoed out of the room careful not to awake someone for sure. Then out of the bed room the trouble was not over as I had to tiptoe along the corridors and finally I was outside nobody realized anything.

So, know I head towards the forest which is really dark and spooky at night time and entered. I looked around me but everything seems so dark. I kept on walking deeper and deeper into the forest not scared at all. After all it was me idea to come into the night and check that mysterious forest out. But it's stupid to come at night time when everybody was asleep. Who should I meet at this time? And everything i see is darkness or the light of the giving a little light of. I was pretty annoyed. I tried heading back and check it out tomorrow at free period when there is light and everybody is awake. So I tried to walk back again but couldn't find were to go. I am useless with me sense of direction. I kept walking and walking but couldn't find me way out I only find me heading deeper and deeper into the forest lost in the forest. When i decided what to do next I heard a sound coming from the bushes. I prepared myself just in case and notched an arrow to the bow string. It's good I bought it with me, as you know I am very good at archery and make some pretty good shots. I also like other sports but most of all I like music. Cus I am the most talented fairy in fairyland. Well so I was prepared for whatever comes out of the bushes and suddenly the bushes moved and slowly a shadow came out. Its heading straight for me I don't do know what to do

To be continued


	2. discovery of the mystrious forest

**Chapter 2**

Hi, everyone, a big thanks to all those who have joined me today. So let's carry on with the story. Well, yeah... so as far as i remember, it was night time and I went to that mysterious forest in the woods. Then there was the shadow closing in on me right. So that was we are up to. You wanna know what happens next, well then read on.

Here it goes...

The shadow came closer and closer I didn't know what to do. I release arrow after arrow but the shadow waved them off. Seems like my arrows are useless. He is very close now just an inch away from me. I thought it was the end and prepared for the worst. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. Then I see me self standing face to face with the shadowy figure. What is he going to do with me, was all I got think. So the shadowy figure stood in front of me staring at me, smirking. Who are you and Whatcha doin here stranger? I just stared a moment longer and know that the moon beam seem to give more light I saw the mysterious figure properly. He was a boy about me age, with coal black spiky hair and midnight blue eyes.

''I ask ya again, who are you and Whatcha doin here man'' he asked me again sounding pretty annoyed.

''well I started; my name is izzy and I'm from that academy just outside that forest. I Replied'' I could see the forest from a window so I got curious and wanna find out what's here and who lives here. '' I carried on.

The boy just looked at me and smiled ''well nice ta meet ya izzy'' he said sounding cool. Welcome to mystery woods. I am 'dark' by the way and I live here. And you know you could be relieved that I spotted ya before anyone else'' he added.

''why'' I asked.

Cus if Lord Elliot who is the lord of mystery manor spotted ya you would be in big trouble. Or worse if me brothers had seen ya they would have reported it to lord Elliot. Would've been pretty bad. ''

My sisters would flip to if they know I am here I replied.

''what ya mean they didn't know'' dark sounded surprise.

''Well isn't that obvious , I mean why should I share an adventure with them they are just scary cats and if I would tell them they might tell Madame gray, she is the head mistress by the way,'' I said arms crossed.

''Well Izzy you sound amazing''. Dark said suddenly

''Whatcha mean'' I replied.

''Well this place is mysterious. No one who didn't live here normally enters. They feel too scared, making up legends which sound sooo scary that they turn away. You know, I think you are different about your sisters. I mean you feel more special. You just come in the middle of the night, enter that would and you don't even ran away. I didn't even felt worry or fear in you. You are sooo mysterious that i would think you belong here in the wood.''

Well I smiled at him and we soon became good friends. We had archery contest and he was very but it seems I was even better. He showed me round the forest and i got used to it it was so much fun and we giggled so much. We had so much fun that we didn't realized the time it was past midnight and i wasn't in bed I enjoyed every moment of a new adventure. But no matter how said it is we have to leave if we don't wanna get the trouble. So we departed and promised each other to meet here back at night time. I quickly tiptoed back and luckily everybody was sleeping still, so i snuggled back into bed and waited for the morning sun to shine when it's time to get up. I thought of everything that happened i explored the woods made friend's with boy who lives there and we had sooo much fun in the dark with no one telling us what to do. I might do all over again I kept saying to myself until I fall asleep.

So, just a little note I am not putting a lot of quotes in its take too long I will be reading it as if it is a dairy so don't complain.


	3. izzy's talk

**Well here is chapter 3 everyone enjoy if you are cool.**

Well, let's give you a small recap. I went to that forest during night, while everyone was sleeping soundly. I crept out silently, careful not to wake everyone. Otherwise would get in pretty much trouble with Madame gray 'the head mistress. Never mind, so then I went to that forest which is perched around the side of the academy and is visible through the little window in the red plain brick wall. Every time I passed that window I would just stand there and stare out, wondering what could be hidden in the forest. I desperately wanted to go there and explore, but fortunately we are not allowed. Which Madame gray saying ''It's none of your business what lies there. Young fairies should not be there your place is here at the academy until you graduate.'' After she said that I took the opportunity to ask. ''Does it mean when we graduate we could do what we want?'' I sounded delightful as I said that. Madame Gray shot me one of her super mean glares and then turned back to face everyone. ''Well properly when you graduate you will be taking on your duties and serving the king and queen, '' Madame Gray replied.

Everybody obeyed her, doing as they were told, keeping to the rules being little miss rule keeper. But I was mad, furious felt like was going to explode. I was so curious, of wanting to go there so badly. Why oh why weren't we allowed to there. Was what I thought.

I mean let's face it. Would you guys enjoy this, properly not? Firstly we wake up every morning to get breakfast. Then we do school work eat our lunch do some homework. And for playing was are only allowed to play on the mossy ground outside. But do you think they would actually allow us to go to that mysterious forest.

No, they wouldn't. Well for my point of view they are cowards. Too scared. And most of all no spirit. For adventure. The other students at the academy, including my sisters they are almost too perfect. They had been even a little missed behaved. Well they are sooo scared of getting in trouble. Everything is so annoying.

So then I decided one night to sneak of and explore, while everyone else seems to be sleeping soundly not bothering me. Well you have to understand my situation, I desperately am in big need for an adventure or else I won't survive the academy from boredom.

Ok, well I get it what i just told ya were not a recap. I don't really know what it is. That's cuz I never listen when Miss Cressete teaches us language arts. I mean, come on, I am not a story type person, sitting in class writing endless stories. Cool izzy is, of course, cuz she is writing a story at the moment, which i seem to tell right now, though she is not very skilled at this, as seems to get bored too quickly. Have to agree with her. Well I and she are pretty much the same, although I am very talented and good at everything well not in lesson of course. They are boring. So please understand.

Did I really say to give you a recap of the story? Well it seemed it isn't anymore. It just doesn't sound like it. You get what I mean. I mean I know I have been in the forest during night and it's just as I thought not scary though I had to admit felling a bit but just a bit helpless when that shadow was closing on me. But I sounded much more relieved to learn it was just a boy at my age. He is sooo cool. I didn't realize the boys being kept in that forest and then being trained to become warriors to protect this wood where they live. I am sooo jealous, it makes me annoyed to learn that while i am stuck here in a boring academy learning to read and write and doing a little horse riding and all kinds of subjects, the boys of course they also learn to read and write and count but they are allowed to fight. Learning so many fighting skills, going to climb and swim. I mean I am also good at climbing and swimming and archery not to forget. Well, ok I have to admit, nowadays it's not medieval anymore so we are all allowed anything they do, too. But after graduation each of us takes their duties. It might sound good for you, but not for me. And do you know what I mean.

Well let me tell you, it's not the fact what they do and we do. Nowadays there are no strict rules for girls and boys stuff. Anything they do we can do too. Our personality doesn't change. This the fact that after graduation the boys become warriors while us girls takes on responsibilities around fairy land. I as you know I am the indigo fairy and there for i will become a rainbow fairy! Can you believe that? I mean maybe that was a big mistake. It can't be that I have been born at the same time as those losers. And blackberry told me I haven't come out of the pot so that's makes me extra special..

Well I haven't really told you the story in properly al I did is talk to you the whole time. You have to understand i am made for adventures not keep nagging of how the story should be told. And don't dare blaming cool izzy. She is busy typing away. I really like her; she is so a good friend we are very close, i trust her so much. She is very busy writing stories just about me. I am the star, the centre of attention. But there is a lot of stuff that she doesn't own. I have already told ya read lil's story to find out what she wrote. Sp make sure to give lil some credit too but only this for what she wrote. And by the way while she is taking a break from writing her story read cool izzy's it's as much exiting as lil's. And lil read it to I comment this, you could call this a break. Cuz you don't have to but coolizzy told me that she really likes you and she admires your story and she is using your story and goes with the flow and writes her on ideas. So she didn't steal just borrowed. Hope ya not met. I now you are not. You already told her. But she keeps repeating her to remind you that she didn't mean something when she thinks it sound bad as she is your best friend after all. She is just a little cheeky, like me but you know that. Don't you! Any way cool izzy and me are very delighted to read you story when you update we are such a huge fan of yours. As long as you don't write something that would embarrass me. Like crying out. I would never cry. I can't even remember ever crying out. I always hide me fear and keep a poker face on. It makes me look so tough. Does anybody think I am tough? Oh and lil of course u can write Whatcha want I don't mind but I really wouldn't like it if ya write something embarrassing bout me. But anyway as I know you, you will be writing about all of us, except that coolizzy only writes bout me and I think its ok. You both are great and I like you. And, it's still dedicated to you lil, cool izzy told me she knows why I haven't come out of the pot but will keep it secret for know , I guess though she finds it difficult and want to revel it write know, but she cant cuz this will be reviled long time after I left the school. Of cuz, She really wants to find out what you think of cuz she is patient, I mean she just will wait to find out what ya haveta say bout this. After all it's your story and you gotta decide. But cuz its fan fiction everybody could have a thought, at least.

Ohh, it's a pretty long talk I just did. And I promised dark to meet him this evening back in the forest of course. Last time as you might know I lost me sense of navigation, and I never listen what Miss Sonya or miss winter say as i might have been fallen asleep of boredom. But thanks to dark who showed me round the forest I familiarized meself quickly with the new surroundings of the forest and now I wouldn't get lost in the forest and can find me way. It seems i have more fun at dark time then at daytime when its light and I learn quicker too by playing with dark so that's something I guess. Properly cuz I have fun and enjoy me self so much, is why i learn so well. Now I really have to go it's nearly bed time and you properly know what that's mean. That I could sneak off down the forest again. How cheeky of me he he he. You wanna join me, just come along if ya ready for an adventure, or is anybody scared like me sisters then I suggest you should turn back now and go to bed. But properly you are not losers you are true loyal friends which I trust, especially coolizzy and lil me second best friend. Sorry everybody but cool izzy was bout to write it sooner but have been talking too long so she would continue in chapter 4. Yes, she doesn't write title for chapter cuz she can't think of any good title names but this seems not to be important. The important thing right now is to get going dark is will be waiting.

So I say, let's gooooooo !

chapter 4 on its way so wait


	4. more mysteries

**Izzy: Hi, guys, it's me Izzy, it's nice to see ya all again. this chapter will be diffrently, as i wanna revil some secrets today. you knw i kinda wana get things of me chest. and...**

**hey izzy whatcha doin, who ae ya talking to.**

**iam introducing a new chapter for the readers on fanfic. why not say hello.**

**alright, (facing the audience) Hi I'm dark Izzy's closest and best of best friends. me and izz got a lot ta tell ya. bet ya all wanna know bout the adventoures we have had at mysterywood.**

**Izzy: and not to forget in this chapter we will tell ya some other secrets so be prepared are ya . cuz its like this cool izzy can't wait to revil whats on her mind. she had long planned somthing and so many great ideas but it'll take long ta write it fully and propely. although she planned things more exsiting and a little differently she mentioned that she only writes the chapter cuz she thinks her idea fits with lil's idea of why i didn't came out of da pot. so please read this chapter and tell me what ya think. I really think her idea of how i came ot of the pot is brillant and all the other ideas too. but I am als curios what lil thinks bout that as it seems to be her idea. I told ya guys before mae sure ya give lil a little credit as this sem to be based on her story. the whole credit goes to cool izzy. not fot the pot but the rest of this chapter. **

**dark: Now now, izzy, i think ya should stop talking and get on with the story. **

**Izzy: yeah your right.**

**Both: cool izzy dosn't own the series nor the academy or madame gray, all thanks goes to her right full owner so have fun and enjoy the cahpter. **

arrow was relesed and hit the target right in the middle. ''Yes'' shouted the girl triomphantly. '' I did it, I am soo cool.''

''good shot, izzy.'' the boy, who was standing next to her was saying. ''I must say ya got better the the first time we met. '' ''' I must say I'm impressed.''

Good, ya should be, cuz i'm a natural talent,'' izzy was saying, smirking with hands on her hips.

you know what dark, izzy said suddenly,with a cheerful grin.

what? dark asked, looking coursly at her.

It really feels good to be back cuz I really like it here at mystery woods. its like a second home for me. we two have so much fun together. also your the only one i can share adventures with as my other sisters seem to be no fun at all. yuk.

'' glad youlike it here''. and to think that you were the only fairy who wasn't affraid of entering the woods. otheres woudn't even dare to get near the woods.

'' I feel really jelous of you, Izzy said. while ya get to be a warrior with such an inportant job, I am a rainbow fairy, looking after a colour.

I so wish I could be a warrior like you.'' Isaid dreamily.

Well at least you are a tough fighter, dark was saying with a big grin on his face.

she looked up at this, and smirked a little. guess you are right. It's still a lot of fun to come here and prcise my fighting skills.'' I can still remember the first nightwhen I came here and met you. and since then I came everynight ta see ya and we had adventure after adventure, as well as practsing our fighting skills. and very soon we became close friends.

I remember, dark mentioned, we were five at that time, but soon after we we grow older we stoped meeting.

that's all cuz me head master reilsed one night that I wasn't in bed and I soon got into trouble. lukliy she never relized bout were i went. but I decided its safer not to go as i was feeling madame gray is watching on me. but now that I graduate I got bored and came back for an adventure and I met ya again. we've both grown and both have a duty to carry on. not to mention we got stronger too. especially me.

ok ok ya got it all we were talking bout our advetures. It's night and very dark. no not dark me friend. i mean dark at night. we have so much fun. the we played hide and seek. we play lots of games. dark teached me a lot of things, he is been learning here. I lpick up very quickly and now after graduation we met again. its like that at the academy i went there during night when everybody was sleeping. but now i am free of this school and can do what i want. so since i got bored one day i went here and met dark again. we had a little competion earlir and of who can hit the middle, with bow and arrow. oh and don't ask wether me sisters know bout me being here. cuz they don't as i am gonna tell them that. now, we decided to go on a hunt which took us further and deeper into the woods. i really like this wood cuz so dark and spooky. its not a really good atraction which is why other people who dont live here turn away so quickly. nevermind, lets carry on. we did we had so much fun hunting but didnt catch anthing cuz would be so sad to kill animals. we kept walking and walking on even deeper into the forest eager to find out what we will find. we were so busy hunting that we didn't relize we came to the end of the woods.

''hey, didn't relized we went that far alredy, we should turn back now, before someone sees us, dark was sayin in a cool tone.

come on izzy lets turn back.''

I did nothing. i was just standing on the spot like me feet were glued on the spot and i can't go further. all i did at that moment was just stare with a curious look in me eyes. i just codnt take me eyses off for a minute. we have reached the other side of the forest the side i have bever been before. i got so curios of finding ut what lies of the otherside. he he, i mean isn't it funny guys first when i was at the academy i got curious what lies in the forest, and now i wanna find out whats on the other side. the other side seemed to be darker then the woods and even more mysterious. i fellt my feet draging me closer and closer to the other side with curosity. the closer i got to the oping of the dark side the more power flows into me. i can sense a great power, i feel stronger as if i am ment to go there. there is somethingon the other side calling me. i need to find out. and just when i was bout to cross the forbidden side a lasso tied round me and pulled me back. it was dark, he must have relised i wasnt with him and came back just to hinder me from crossing. he told me that we were forbidden to cross the other side. even though dark is cool, strong and talented like me and we share many similarities he knows when things get dangrous. he might not be scared but rules are rules. but it isnt bout that. its the fact that when i was near the forbidden side, why did i feel surge of energy flowing unside me a very strong energy. somehow i am cnntected there and somthing is calling me. al i can do now is turn back . but tomorrow i will come back here and check it out. this time nothing gonna stop me.

phew. its done now gonna tell ya more next time, about what izzy will discover on the other side or rather who. you can try and guessif ya like.

bye

see ya soon


	5. into the dark realm

Hi, i am back, and today you probaly can't wait to find out what's hidden on the other side. well if ya wanna find out then ya haveta follow me so i say

lets go!

yeah, so were was i?

right i was at mystry wood with dark and we've been near the other side of the wood which dark said we are forbidden to cross. so i came here the next day on me own ,( with you lot of course) and here i am know standing a little distance away from the poening.

so i sugest now or never. i made me way to the opening. with every step colser i feel the sourcce of engery burning through me. i feel so strong. nothing can stop me now. now i alrdey reached the opening and stepped out of the forest into the dark realm.

i coudn't quite see propely, everything around me seems to be dark, even though its still day. i coudnt even see me hands. this place seem to be darker then mystry wood, i thought to me self. it was in fact a lot darker. but also more mysterious. hopfully I'm gonna find something intresting.

despite the darkness, i still had the courage to move on, i cudn't turn back now, not after i came that far,after all. even if i had just entred. but come to think of me sisters would defenly run for their lives right know. weeing their pants, of fear. they are so long suckers. big losers to be persise.

any way, as me eys got used to the darkess i could see a little. so i moved on. i didn't know were to go, but a feeling inside me seems to tell me to move on. i kep on walking and walking.

the source of eney i felt seem to be geting stronger know as i am close to something. i decided to keep walking. i would defenly not turn back know. i was determinded to get goin, in order to find out why i feel so strong connected to this place, while other faires wouldn't even dare to get near this place. not even to mystery woods.

after leaving the forest, i have been walking and walking and the only thing i could see was darkness. trees on either side of the path i am standing on.

after what seems ages of walking i suddenly halted in front of a lake which is hidden ny the long branches of the weeping willow tree.

i watched the lake in front of me as somehow the source of energy i have been feeling is very strong here. there must be something here, which i can sense or might have aconnection.

i looked into the lake only to see me reflection, in front of me. but when i looked deeper into the lake, me wings vanished. so i looked behind me back,but me wings were still there. I thought me reflection changed. or me wings are not visble. i am sure this is me reflection, cuz its identical to me depite the wings in me reflection are missing. but the sorce of energy i have been feeling got stronger, as i looked at me reflection. is me reflection the thing i feel connected to this place. and i came all the way. i looked disapointed and anoyed the whoe time.

but wait a minute, there is something not right here. i looked at the picture in the lake again. and i now relized that, dspite looking alike me so called repflectin hasnt evengot wings and is wearing diffrent clothes too. was i really to blind not see it.

That me and the picture in the lake are too diffrent persons. i said smirking. and there must be someelse here, which means i am not alone. and this person is the person i am connected to somehow.

''who is there'' i called looking around me then deeoer into the lake . then i loked up cuz i have seen someone hiding behind a tree infront of me.

there sure was someone. she slowly emeges from behind the trees, and now standing in front of me.

as we were facing each other now i could see her more clearly. we stared at each other. I relised she does look like me. i mean the hair just like me short and inkinies, cinamon skin, we are so identical. despite that she has no wings like me and her clothes are a lot darker than mine, black and girly. she seems to be very shy like sky is, despite that she is more mysterious then sky. but the sorce of energy i have been feeling must now have reached its limit, cuz as i am standing infront of this girl the i felt a vey strong burst of enery. i think she is the person i was meant to meet.

''I am Izzy the indigo fairy'', i inroduced me self confdently offering her to shake hands with me, '' and you''.

she just looked at me shyly and slowly spoke in a shy voice, '' i am Princess Ivy fom the shadow realm. i am a witch''


End file.
